Zariandra Moonspire
Overview Zariandra Moonspire is a night elf guardian from a Shen'dralar family that has joined the Alliance with the rest of the remaining highborne, currently relieved of her position as servant from the magus Varos. She is nowadays journeying through the unseen world as an adventurer. Appearance and Personality Proud and upstanding, Zariandra represents all that could be expected from a high standing Highborne house. Ever vigilant in her actions, Zariandra developed over years own sense of honor and rules to uphold that she will cultivate on every possible occasion in order to please her owners. She is highly eloquent yet harsh in relations with other people, unless they are above her. Her belief is that no titles allows one to become one, rather own actions. She is swift to act and deadly precise in her thinking - be it field of combat or being drawn in actual politics she has little love for. At first for most she will seem like a harsh and hard to get to type of person. Despite making impression of highly distrustful personality - Zariandra is actually the naive sort. Once someone gains her trust she become easy to exploit, often blindly seeing no fault at people she trusts. Her physical shape is well developed from her training as a warrior, while she is not a tower of muscle, she has gained the shape of a natural bodybuilder. Toned muscles, well shaped feminine body with almost no body fat and bulging veins whenever she performs physical effort are the most remarkable features. Grown up in a highborne society, she has learned and got accustomed to the worship of aesthetics; she is rarely seen without make up or having her silvery hair groomed. Background Zariandra served the Shen'dralar since the moment her mother was gifted with her birth, daughter of a highborne magus who owned her family and her guardian mother. Being the smallest of three siblings, she quickly learned how to overcome her weakness of inexperience by trying to figure out what others liked, and in return, performing it in similar ways. Although she was deemed a bastardized child, the highborne quickly found use in her. She was trained by the elder guardians in the martial art of sword and spear, while the Highborne taught the guardians how to employ magic at lesser degrees. Nonetheless, she did not particularly excel in any of those fields, her skills as cook and the advise offered to her owners in political affairs within House Shen'dralar quickly made her gain value within the Highborne. After many hardships and finally reaching the status of a full-fledged guardian, Zariandra was often ordered to hold the intruders that approached the Highborne perimeter, where she cultivated her training into actual knowledge, fighting real foes, and no longer training with blunt edges. Years passed and the power required to keep Immol'thar imprisoned while sustaining life within Eldre'Thalas began to shift. The crisis maddened some of the highborne families, and Prince Tortheldrin and his Shen'dralar loyalists ordered the murdering of the Highborne who they were least fond of, sacrificing their victims' life force to fuel the pylons in order to keep Immol'thar imprisoned and preserve their immortality. Zariandra served the Prince without a doubt, while she did not approve of the carnage, she saw it as a necessary evil. Years passed, and Eldre'thalas saw itself ravaged by adventurers and the wrathful Shen'dralar spirits that were once obliterated by the maddened Ruler. Zariandra had abandoned Eldre'thalas with the family who had claimed her at that point, protecting them in a journey towards making negotatiations with the rest of their elven kind. Once the Kaldorei allowed their residence as part of the Alliance and Darnassus, many families heard of the news and ventured forth towards their new pilgrimage. Zariandra willingly served as guardian of the Highbrone magus Varos, and even in Darnassus she was seen as something below the kaldorei. While she did not practice magic in the eyes of others, some of the night elves did respect her proficiency and martial skills with weaponry. Mysterious disappearances and murderings were taking place in Darnassus by some of the most vengeful elders, they thought, as only Highborne were being slain. Varos was amongst one of the first. Eventually, it was found out that the Watcher Maiev Shadowsong had been reponsible for such. Zariandra did not trust her safety in Darnassus anymore, despite the fact the killer had been found, she decided to leave on her own, no longer bound to a family to answer her own quandaries. Abilities and Traits * Spellsword Trained in one of the ancient highborne fighting styles, signature of the Moon Guard from Zin-Azshari, Zariandra has been taught how to channel arcane through her weapons, as well as how to project it through them, making her offensives lethal. * Accelerated Arcane Focusing on Schools of Transmutation and Conjuration - still nowhere skilled in them as fully dedicated mages, yet backing them up with martial skills - Zariandra is a quick caster, using weaker spell effects or only affecting her own body to not waste time on spellcasting in combat. Her signature spell is haste casted on self to accelerate her movement in combat. * Code of Honor Zariandra developed during her lifespan a strict code of own rules and honor she follows on every occasions and directs herself at life. * Combat Reflexes Zariandra is an extremely fast thinker, taking decisions in split seconds, upgrading her tactics against any visible foe, often using her versatility in combat to gain quick advantage. * Cooking Some say that Zariandra might have missed her calling in life - having natural great skills in cooking. She practices in free time with passion and shares a great dislike of overpopular use of conjured food when it's not needed because she trusts they lack certain important macronutrients. Notes * Zariandra is not considered Highborne by other Highborne, even though the kaldorei do see her as part of the Highborne. * Zariandra is still a member of the Alliance and never left Darnassus in bad terms with kaldorei or highborne. * Zariandra does not have markings, but she does use make up that mimicks kaldorei claw shaped markings. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Adventurer Category:Back story Category:Shen'dralar